Bittersweet
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: All she wants is a normal life. With her brother in Canada, her father always away on business and her step mother driving her up the wall, life isn't all fun and games for the twin sister of Finn Sharkey. What happens when she and Barry Barry become friends and none other than Kyle Stack turns up out of the blue? Rubbish at summaries. KylexOC maybe slight BarryxOC T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if anyone remembers but I had a Kyle Stack fanfiction which involved an OC who was the twin sister of Finn Sharkey, otherwise known as Alex. Well, I failed at finishing that story. Now Kyle is back I'm fangirling and want to write another story that is based of the new series. Starting a new one probably isn't wise at the moment but, oh well. This will just be a small and basic chapter because I want to see if anyone remembers it or if it is worth writing.**

_**As much as I'd love to, I do not own any of these characters except Alex. All appreciations go BBC1 and Waterloo Road.**_

"Well, dad's working - again. Thank god he took the Step Monster and her kid with him," Alex said down the cordless phone. She was currently walking around the house, packing her back in school.

"I'm not surprised, Lex." The voice from the other end said.

"At least I get the house to myself. Whenever Charlie is here I have to look after her."

"I thought you liked Charlie."

"I do, I just don't like the thing that she came out of." After that comment, there was light laughter between her and the caller. "Finn, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know... You know the travelling from here to Scotland is hard." Finn replied, sounding disappointed.

"How is Canada? What about Trudi, is she doing okay?" Alex asked as she put two books into her bag.

"It's great here, as is Trudi."

The conversation between the twin brother and sister was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You know what, I have to go now. Someone's at the door and I should be going to school, I've said I'll meet someone. I'll talk to you later."

Alex ended the call and put the phone onto the side table before walking into the hallway; she glanced curiously at the door as she walked over, opening it. "Barry, I thought we were going to—" she stopped in mid sentence as she saw who was standing before her. "Kyle... What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Good morning to you too," Kyle replied with a slight smirk. "Who's Barry?"

"A friend, not that it's any of your business." She replied, refraining from slamming the door in his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, what do you think? Look, I've done my time. I'm back now. For good." He glanced at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, I ended things as soon as you tried to kill my brother. Do you really think that I could ever forgive you for doing something like that? Wait... How did you even know that I moved house? Oh my God, have you been stalking me!?"

"Relax, I saw it on your Facebook!" He quickly defended.

"That's very nice for you... Go away now, though." She said before reaching across to the coat peg and pulling down her jacket.

"I take that as you still not forgiving me... Well, we all make mistakes, right?" He asked her as she picked up her bag, pretty much ignoring him.

"We do," Alex agreed as she stepped out the door, making sure to lock up. "One of them was ever thinking that you were capable of love. Do you honestly think you could turn up and I'd welcome you with a big hug? You should just give up now." She said before walking away, "Oh, one last thing, don't bother following me!" She added.

After ten minutes of walking down various roads, Alex finally reached the corner shops where none other than Barry Barry was waiting.

"You're late," Barry said to her.

"Yes, well, I was held up by my pervy neighbour again." Alex said in defence; although she told a tiny white lie, she knew that it wouldn't matter whether Kyle was being 'pervy' as she called it or not because Barry didn't know him.

"I've told you, I can sort him out." He pointed out to her as they begun to walk to school.

"And I've said that I don't need your help," she replied. Something that Alex didn't like was people trying to help her, even if it was out of their best interests. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Fiona scared him off before she, Charlie and the fool that thinks he's my dad went off for 'business.'" She rolled her eyes at the end, clearly not impressed with the dysfunctions of her family.

"What did she say to him?" He asked with a slight smirk, looking intrigued.

"She didn't. He saw her went she bent over in a really short skirt to strap Charlie into the car seat." She said with a light laugh.

"There's that usual smile I like to see." Barry said to her after seeing the smile through her laughter.

"Don't be so mushy, it's weird – especially for you. Come on, we'll be late for school. I don't think that Mulgrew will pleased if we arrive late like we have the past few days."

"Ah, that not my fault."

"You were the one that took ages to do your hair." She pointed with a cheeky grin, "Anyway, what lesson do you have next?"

"Science, what about you?"

"I have English so I'll catch you later."

Alex smiled slightly before walking into the school grounds at a faster pace than Barry; this meant she eventually ended up leaving him behind.

**Like I said, this was a sort of taster as to how I write and what it's about.**

**I don't have any reason as to why she would be friends with Barry Barry. I will probably reveal as to why they get on well later on because as we all know, Barry doesn't have many friends.**

**One question: out of these, which are preferred?**

**1) Alex and Barry just being close friends but when Kyle sees them, he thinks it's more.**

**2) A small romance between Alex and Barry, so a sort of love triangle.**

**In my opinion, I prefer option one but I like to consider my reader's opinion.**

**Read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have realised that if Alex and Finn were twins, she would have finished school. . Let's just pretend it makes sense to fit in with the story. xD **

**This will probably end up being my take on what happens in the episode because it hasn't been aired yet. I'll take what I can from the preview.**

"I don't even care that he broke up with me, you know? I am so much better than him."

"You are..."

"I don't need guys to make me feel good. I'm pretty on the inside. What use is a boyfriend, anyway?"

"I don't know, I guess they're just there to look attractive."

"I miss Jason so much though."

Alex just nodded and rolled her eyes at her best friend, Nicole, who was going on about her ex-boyfriend.

"Nic, you don't need him. He was a complete asshole to you." Alex pointed out.

"You're right... Maybe I should move on..." Nicole trailed off before smiling slightly. "Hey, is Finn single yet?"

"No, he's still with Trudi. Even if he wasn't, you're not going out with my brother. That's weird."

The sound of a bell interrupted their conversation. Nicole pulled out her timetable before groaning.

"Ew, I have Social studies." She complained with a frown.

"We have Social studies," Alex corrected. "I don't want to go."

"Shall we go and see if any of the new teachers are hot?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "It's technically social studies... Study of the male body and possibly socialising with them. Let's go and find that new teacher who is teaching tangerine classes!" She beamed, getting ready to run off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me stop you right there. For a start, it's Mandarin. Okay? That is a language, not a fruit. Also, he's not hot because he's old and looks like a dried up apricot."

Nicole wasn't having any of it. She insisted that Alex had got muddled up and that this teacher was hot, despite the protests. The brunette haired girl ran up to Grantly Budgen's classroom with Alex following slowly behind. She peered through the window before quickly jumping away.

"Oh my God, he's definitely not hot!"

"I told you so," Alex said with an eye roll. "But did you listen? No."

"What is Jason doing in there!?" Nicole almost screamed. Before Alex could stop her, she was already opening the door. "Excuse me, is this the mango class?"

"Mandarin!" Alex once again corrected. Nicole continued to walk into the class so she backed away. Her father would go mental if she got into anymore trouble.

George Windsor turned his head to look at the girl; he did not look pleased with the sudden outburst which interrupted his lesson. He never seemed to be a happy man, always having a cold expression – so cold; it could freeze a classroom of school pupils. "If you can't say it right, I suggest you get out."

"Whatever, it's a weird language anyway! Maybe you should wear trousers that aren't ankle swingers, or get out of the school!" Nicole then took a seat next to Jason, "Continue the lesson... I want to learn Miranda-rin!"

Alex stared in disbelief before walking away from Grantly's classroom; the corridors were peaceful due to everyone being in lesson. The quietness was soon interrupted by footsteps. Alex glanced around, if it was a teacher she was screwed. Much to her relief it was only Barry.

"I've been sent to find you and Nicole," Barry said to Alex as he walked along beside her.

"Well, Nicole is currently in the Mandarin class... I don't know why because she thinks it's a weird language and can't even say it. She only went in there because Jason was sitting in there."

"Does she realise that he is only in there because Carrie is and he's been sleeping with her?" Barry asked.

Alex narrowed her gaze, glancing at him. "Sorry, what? He told her that the reason he broke up with her was because she's a control freak!"

"Keep it down or else we'll get busted for skiving!" Barry hissed at her, "Don't tell him I told you, alright?"

"Barry, you know that I'm probably going to have a go at him, so why did you tell me? You know what; I'll leave it to Nicole to decide what to do..." Alex trailed off before talking again, "That's ruined my day. Thanks for making it worse... We should probably go to lesson."

Barry paused for a moment as he took in what she said; as he noticed her already walking away he quickly caught up with up with her, resting his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from walking away from him. Which she did a lot and got away with it. "You said I made it worse... Who already ruined your day? Was it your neighbour?"

"No, I just meant... I mean... It was no one, okay? I just—"

"It was obviously someone otherwise you would have gotten to your point my now. Just give me the name, I'll sort them out."

"It really doesn't matter. I exaggerated, okay?"

"Alex... You're a terrible liar."

Alex rolled her eyes slightly, glancing out of the window. She noticed someone familiar; Kyle. "Okay... I'll tell you later but right now, I have someone I need to talk to..." She trailed off before quickly escaping the wrath of Barry Barry.

It didn't take long to go outside into the car park where Kyle was hanging about.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? Do you really think that the school would let you in after your little act of violence?"

"That's why I need you—" Kyle begun before Alex interrupted him.

"No, you don't need me for anything."

"No, Lex, listen. I know that you hate me... I just need your help. I want to come back to school, do my exams and make something of my life. I want to prove to you that I'm actually worth something, and I'm not just someone who tries to kill their girlfriend's brother."

"It's going to take a lot more than sitting exams to prove something to me. Anyway, I can't help. It's not my decision whether you come back into the school or not." Alex pointed out to him, "I honestly couldn't care less about what you do. Just don't hurt my friends." She sighed out of frustration and turned around to go back into the school.

"Wait," Kyle followed her into the building, "Did you really mean what you said this morning? About me not being capable of love?"

"We're teenagers. I think the real question is, are any of us here capable of love? We're too young to even understand what it is. I don't know what you're doing but I'm going to lesson," Alex replied to him. She was about to leave but he stopped her, once again. "Seriously? Take a hint."

"I just really need to talk to you."

"About what? How you lied?"

"No... I know you don't believe me but I have missed you. You're the only one that ever really accepted me. Everyone else seems to hate me—"

"Oh, I wonder why." Alex muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Do what you need to do. I actually have to go to lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

**With my last story, I never got past two chapters. Hopefully this means that I will keep writing because so far I do really like it.**

**I am very disappointed to find out that Kyle will only be in episode 30 (next episode) so this will probably end up being an alternate ending.**

**-Read and review. (:**

Alex was sat next to Nicole in her extra English class; whereas this one was compulsory for all of the students in this year, she took English as an option. Tom Clarkson was currently teaching their class.

"Alex..." Barry moved his chair around, turning to face her. "You said you would tell me who's bothering you."

"Yes, later. You are really impatient, did you know that?"

"I only want a name."

"Shut up, Barry!" Nicole hissed at him, "You'll get us all into trouble!"

"Oi, do your work and stop listening." Barry argued back.

Alex jumped into the argument that would surely arise, "Don't speak to my best friend like that."

"Could we have some quiet over there, please?" Tom called over, looking up from his laptop. "Barry, turn back around."

"Yeah Barry, turn back around." Nicole said with a slight smirk.

"Shut up, Nicole. No one likes someone who whines." Barry muttered to her, looking back at Alex again. "Just a first name, then."

"You really want to know who's bothering me." Alex enquired, raising her eye brow slightly. "See, his first name is Barry and his last name is also Barry."

"Barry Barry, turn around and do your work!" Tom raised his voice at the school boy who turned around.

"I was just getting help, sir." Barry lied, but it would get him out of trouble.

"Right," Tom replied, his tone sounding uncertain of whether he believes Barry or not. "Next time, ask me and let the girls get on with their work."

As the class went by, Christine Mulgrew came into the classroom to cover the rest of the lesson due to Tom having to talk to someone. Alex noticed Tom and Kyle through the window of the classroom.

"Uh, Miss, I need to go to the loo." Alex got excused from class and walked down the corridor. As soon as she heard Tom, she stayed where she was to listen.

"Did you run away or what?" Tom asked.

"I've done my time," Kyle answered.

"So, what are you doing back here? You want some kind of vendetta, is that it?"

"You're the one with the vendetta! I've got no where else to go! I want to come back to school."

Simon Lowsley, the new deputy head walked over to the pair. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Look, I've got this one," Tom replied before introducing Kyle. "Kyle Stack, ex-pupil; just got out of prison for ABH."

"I made a mistake," Kyle said, "I've done my time... I've been studying inside! I want to get my exams and come back to school."

"Um," Simon awkwardly interrupted, "You can't just bungle people off the premises."

"We do not want this kid in this school. He's got a history of violence. He fired a cross-bow at another student. My son!"

"I think we should take this to Christine." Simon suggested, "Kyle."

As soon as she heard them walking in her direction, Alex ran back to class where they would have to go to find Christine anyway. Alex took her seat next to Nicole just as Tom walked back in.

"Christine, can we have a word?" Tom asked her, indicated to the door where Simon was standing with Kyle.

Christine stepped out of the classroom with Tom, leaving the class unattended.

"Alex, is that Kyle Stack?" Nicole asked her friend, glancing out of the window.

"Apparently he wants to come back to school," Alex shrugged.

Their conversation caught the attention of Barry, who turned around again. "Who's Kyle Stack?" He asked.

"No one," They both answered.

"He must be something if you're talking about him."

"He's just an old pupil, that's all." Alex insisted.

"What caused him to leave?" Barry asked, he wanted to find out more about Kyle. Something didn't seem right.

"Well, he was arrested." Nicole blurted out, "That's why him and Alex broke up, because he tried to kill Finn with a cross-bow but ended up hitting Josh as in Clarkson's son instead."

"Nicole!" Alex glanced at her in disbelief.

"He sounds like a psycho," Barry stated, expressing his opinion. "You're not going back to him, are you?"

"No, I told him that this morning. Honestly, I feel sorry for him." Alex shrugged slightly.

"This morning? Then he was the one that was bothering you..." Barry realised.

"I don't feel sorry for him," Nicole begun to say, totally ignoring what Barry said. "He's only back to cause trouble... Why is Jason sitting with Carrie?"

Barry rolled his eyes at her, "They're sleeping together. They have been for weeks now. It wouldn't surprise me if they started going out."

"How do you know!?" Nicole snapped.

"Most of the school know," Barry said, a slight smirk playing on his face.

"I hate—" Nicole was interrupted by Tom coming back into the class.

"The lot of you, calm down!" Tom said sternly to the ones who were mucking about, "Get on with your work. Alex, come with me. We need a favour from you."

Alex picked up her bag and followed Tom out into the corridor. "What do you need?" She wondered.

"It's Kyle—"

"No." She quickly interrupted.

"Let me finish. He doesn't trust us as much as he trusts you. We were hoping that you could make him tell the truth, to make sure he's not lying."

"Lying about what?"

"Wanting to come back to school. I don't trust him, not after what he did to Josh and your brother."

"So, you want me to get the truth out of him?"

"Exactly," Tom said with a nod.

"What are your plans if he is telling the truth?"

"He can stay..."

"Fine," Alex agreed. "After all, I am getting out of lesson."

After agreeing, Alex went to the pastoral care office which was where Kyle is. Even though she was reluctant, she went into the room and sat down.

"So... Mr Clarkson wants me to talk to you because he said that I'm the only one that you trust." Alex said, somewhat awkwardly.

"They don't believe me, do they?" Kyle asked, his eyes were focused on the floor.

"Not exactly... On the plus side, I think Lowsley does. But, Mr Clarkson doesn't."

"I'm not surprised."

"All you need to do is tell me the truth, then there's a possibility that you can stay." Alex stated, waiting for an answer.

Kyle looked up, "I have been telling the truth. I hated prison. I want to come back to school."

"Great, that's all I need to know. I'll go and tell Mr Clarkson." Alex said as she got up.

Kyle stopped her, taking her hand. "Alex, wait. I am sorry, you know?"

"It's not me you should be apologising to now, is it?" Alex pointed out.

"Can't we at least talk about things and clear the air?" Kyle asked as he looked at her.

"I don't think now's the time, Kyle... Speak to me after school, at my house. Just don't follow me or anything, yeah? The person I tend to walk with doesn't have a very nice temper... Or anything for that matter." Alex said before leaving the room. She walked up to Tom, "He's telling the truth. I know Kyle well enough to know when he's lying and he's definitely not. He really wants to come back to school. I feel sorry for him, really. I mean, no one really likes him yet he still comes back. He's finally realised that he's got to man up and get and education. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be the one to try and stop that." Alex explained.

"My point is, he could still be dangerous." Tom pointed out. "He fired a cross bow at my son."

"And it was meant for my brother," Alex then pointed out to him. "Give him today to settle in. Leave him to me for the rest of the term. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Are you sure Finn will be okay with this?" Tom asked.

"Nope," Alex said, rolling her eyes slightly. She found that Finn could be too protective sometimes. "What can he do though? He's in Canada. Besides, it's not like I'm getting back with him or anything. I'm just making sure he lives up to what he says."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback I have so far, it really does help motivate me to write more.**

**-Read and review. (:**

The school day had slowly and finally ended; for Alex this meant having to answer to Barry who would sure have many questions and opinions of his own.

"Why'd he try and kill your brother?" Barry asked her as they were walking back from school.

"I don't know; they hated each other and were always fighting. It was unbelievable." Alex said, rolling her eyes slightly as she remembered how many fights and Finn had with Kyle.

"Why'd you even go out with him in the first place?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine... He's the reason that you were pulled out of class, wasn't he?"

"Well, yes. It's not like talking to him is a crime."

"Why would you want to talk to him after what he did?"

"Oh my god, are we playing _20 Questions _or something? Mr Clarkson just wanted me to speak to him because I'm the only one that he trusts and I know when he's lying. If you want to know stuff, find it out yourself. Don't ask me. I'm sure if you team up with Kyle he'll tell you."

"Ah...There's a slight problem with that, you see..." Barry replied, trailing off of his sentence.

Alex paused for a moment, "Right... That is?"

"Well, we technically spoke in the boys toilets. I was just making sure that he knows no one is scared of him anymore." Barry said, not letting her know too much.

"You're not very good at making friends, are you?" Alex wondered.

"You're my friend," Barry pointed out.

"To be fair, I always end up being friends with the troublemakers—"

"You're not so innocent yourself!" Barry defended with a slight smirk, "Who was it that punctured most of the teacher's car tyres? Covered all of Byrne's office in bubble wrap?"

"Now, see, I can't be blamed for that one. You and Kacey helped."

"The cinnamon in Budgen's coffee."

Alex laughed lightly, "That was a good one; you have to admit."

"He was going crazy – I'm still surprised that you weren't suspended."

"My dad would have gone nuts," Alex pointed out; she noticed that they were near her road now. "You know what; I can walk myself from here. I really need to get back."

"To do what?"

Alex hesitated for a moment, "Well... Um, read."

"You hate reading," Barry pointed out.

"Well, it's _Fifty Shade of Grey_."

"You've already read that."

"I'm re-reading it..."

"Then you don't really need to get back, do you?"

"Yes I do!" Alex quickly defended.

"I told you this earlier; you're a terrible liar..." Barry waited for her to answer; judging by the look on her face, she wasn't content on telling him anytime soon. "Fine then..." He paused for a moment before taking her bag and running off to her house.

"Barry Barry, you are so annoying!" Alex shouted as she followed him. He stopped dead as he got outside the house, almost causing her to run into him. She snatched her bag off of him and punched his arm, "You're an idiot, Barry. I hate you so much sometimes." Alex frowned slightly on him and noticed Kyle, glancing at the both of them. "This is suddenly awkward..."

"What's he doing here!?" Barry asked.

"Leave," Alex said, whilst trying to push him away.

"This is why you had to get back so soon!?"

"It's none of you business, now leave before a break one of your nuts." Alex warned him and somehow, Barry listened to her and walked away. Although, he didn't look impressed. She turned back to Kyle, smiling slightly. "See, he's just a friend..."

"Right..." Kyle answered.

"You don't believe me, do you? See, I'm actually telling the truth. Let's just get this over and done with, okay?" Alex said as they went into the house and sat on the sofa.

"The place is different," Kyle commented.

"That's because this house is different, Kyle." Alex said in an obvious tone.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot... I don't get why everyone treats me like one." He paused for a moment, "I mean different furniture."

"I don't think you're an idiot," Alex said with a shrug. "Well, when my mum left my dad decided to completely change the furniture."

"Your folks split up?" Kyle wondered.

"Oh, it's a little bit more complicated then that. See, after you... You know, went to prison, they had this big bust up. My dad had been cheating on her ages with this woman called Fiona, whom he had a kid within that time. Anyway, they ended up getting divorced, my mum moved to Paris and my dad married Fiona. Then she and her child moved in." Alex explained.

"You always said that you were closer to your mum, so why did you stay with him?"

"Well, for a start I can't speak French." Alex pointed out, "And, I couldn't just leave Finn behind... Or school."

"And that's all?" Kyle asked, wondering if there were other reasons that she stayed with her dad.

Alex hesitated for a moment, "Yes, Kyle. That is all. We're not here to talk about my personal life."

"Alright, alright... Where's Finn?"

"That's still considered a question about my personal life. What I really want to know is, you serious about school? I mean, you're not just saying it for me to forgive you, are you?"

"I thought you believed me... You told me earlier that you did!"

"Kyle, calm down... I do. I was just making sure."

"This is my last chance to get my life on track," Kyle admitted. "I don't want to be like my mum. I don't even know where she is. Haven't seen her since she kicked me out. I reckon she's been arrested, it wouldn't surprise me."

"You're better off without her anyway... She wasn't good for you. Just look at where you've ended up. Look at what happened to your dog."

"Manic never deserved that..."

"I know... But, maybe it was the best thing for him." Alex suggested and hesitated slightly. "He's in Canada, by the way... You asked where Finn was. He's in Canada with Trudi."

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" Kyle asked, hoping for the best. If lost Alex, even as a friend, then he would have no one left at all.

Alex paused for a moment, "I forgive you in a sense that I don't hate your guts for the attack on my brother. At least no one was killed. But, I don't condone what you did. Like I said earlier, it's not me you should be apologising to. It's Josh and Finn... But that's a little too late now. Just be glad that I'm even talking to you."

"I am... I just really want to make it up to you."

"Then start off by doing me a favour and staying out of trouble. With Clarkson around, you can easily get kicked out. That means no run ins with Barry Barry."

"What is it between you and him?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. He's got my back, I have his. I know that he will make it his life's mission to wind you up which is why you should avoid him... Barry tends to cause trouble. A lot. Which I've been told to keep you out of."

"See, this is what I missed when I was in prison." Kyle admitted.

"What's that?" Alex asked, looking slightly confused.

"You telling me what to do." Kyle replied with a slight smirk.

**Stopping there, but I might not finish the conversation yet. It's just getting late now. c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**What did everyone think of the episode? I honestly thought that Kyle would fall as well! Fair warning, this chapter will contain a major spoiler to those who haven't yet seen the episode.**

**By the way, I changed the dialog because I totally forgot what Tom and Kyle were saying.**

**(The conversation has been continued onto this chapter.) c:**

Alex frowned slightly, "I never tell you what to do!" She defended but couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You do," Kyle insisted, "Maybe I should have listened... I probably wouldn't have gone to prison."

"Then why didn't you listen?" Alex asked, "You knew the consequences, I warned you when I met you that morning."

"I don't know," Kyle admitted, shrugging slightly. "Probably because I were homeless after my mum kicked me out."

"That can't be an excuse because you were going to stay with me," Alex pointed out.

"I don't know why I did it, alright? I was an idiot."

"Well, you were immature. There's a difference between immature and being an idiot. Take Finn for example; he's just an idiot. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what did Barry say to you in the boys' toilets earlier?"

"Nothing..."

"Kyle, don't lie to me. For a start, I can tell when you're lying... Also, Barry told me that he said something to you."

"Since when did you care? You hated me this morning and you told me that I'm not capable of love."

"Stop jumping to conclusions and calm down, okay? Just let me explain," Alex insisted. "For a start, I never said that I hated you. And, I said that because you're young. So am I, so is Barry and Finn... Basically, what I meant was you weren't mature enough to know what love was. I don't think any of us are," she shrugged slightly. "Anyway, I've always cared. I am mad about what you did, but like you said, you've done your time. Josh is okay, so is Finn – everyone's fine. I also know that you'd never hurt me."

"I wish everyone could think like you," Kyle said.

"Well, not everyone knows you like I do. I know I never wanted to see you again, but it's sort of good to have you back. It has been weird without you." Alex admitted, "So, what did Barry say to you?"

"I don't even matter. I'm not scared of him, anyway."

"Fine... I just wanted to make sure that he didn't say anything too hurtful, that's all. I know how harsh he can be."

"I don't care what he says. He's a nut-job anyway."

They spent quite a while just talking, mostly about the past and how things needed to change until Kyle said that he should be going home, which was to the school house.

That night was the auction for Grantly Budgen, which all students ended up going to. Alex went along with Kevin and the Barry's.

"So, what was Kyle doing at your house?" Barry asked Alex when Dynasty wandered off with Kevin. "You never told me earlier."

"Seriously? We're not here to talk about that, we're here for Mr Budgen." Alex pointed out with an eye roll.

"Right, right." Barry agreed but didn't stop there, "You wanted to know what I've been saying to him all day though, right?"

Before Alex could answer, Rhiannon was tearfully shouting at everyone. "Why are you all standing her when we should be looking for Kyle!? It's not fair, you're all happy to see the back of him!" She glanced at everyone before running out.

Barry just scoffed, "How desperate for attention is she?"

Alex glanced at him, "What did you say to him?"

"She's so desperate; she'd go for the likes of him." Barry continued, smirking.

"Barry! Don't try and avoid the question!" Alex snapped at him.

"Why does it even matter!?"

"It matters because I know what he's like and he could be anywhere right now!"

"Well, actually, he attacked me with a chair." Barry said with a shrug.

"Probably because you provoked him!" Alex crossed her arms, getting rather frustrated. "Look, does this friendship mean anything to you?"

Barry looked rather surprised by her question, "Of course."

"Then you'll tell me what you said. I need to find him and talk to him, okay?"

Barry gave out a sigh, probably out of frustration. "I told him that this is my school now. I'm the one that scares everyone. And, I might have gone on about prison..."

Alex smiled slightly before quickly kissing him on the cheek, "You're the best. By the way, don't follow me. It will only make matters worse." She quickly ran out of the school hall and wandered around. When she caught a glimpse of Tom going into a classroom, she slowly followed.

Alex saw him climbing out the window, "What are you doing...?" She asked as she walked over to the window. "Kyle! Get back in here!"

"Alex, I'm dealing with this." Tom said.

"You're the one that said he'll only trust me!" Alex pointed out.

"She can stay." Kyle interrupted.

"Stay in the classroom," Tom warned her as he saw knew that she would climb out, given the chance.

"Everyone hates me," Kyle insisted.

"No, Kyle. That's what you think. I don't hate you. Neither does Alex, or Rhiannon." Tom said, slowly getting closer.

"I'm not going to be able to turn my life around though, am I? I'm just a mummy's boy that nobody wants."

"Look at me," Tom tried to reassure him. "Look how far you've already come, you've took the first step! You've been studying and you've come back to school. This day may have been the worst day of your life but you have plenty more to come and I promise that they will all be better. I didn't believe in you at first, Kyle. But I do now. I believe that you can be anything you want to be." Tom was slowly helping him step down. Alex couldn't stand back anymore; she started climbing out of the classroom window. "Alex, no!" Tom said as he noticed her climbing out.

When she turned around, she saw Tom falling and Kyle trying to catch him. Rushing next to Kyle, she looked over the roof in horror. "Alex, come back!" Kyle said to her as he pulled her away from the edge of the roof, "He fell and I couldn't stop him... I swear."

"Come on, you two." They looked to see Simon, who got them back inside. "I'm just going to have a chat with Kyle. Barry's looking for you, he seemed quite worried. Do me a favour and come and find Kyle after, will you? I've heard that he's close to you."

Alex just nodded as she left the classroom in search of Barry. She found him at the end of the corridor, "Mr Lowsley told me that you were looking for me."

"I saw you... Up on the roof."

"I was helping Kyle... Instead, I made matters worse."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked as he looked at her; she looked upset.

"It was my fault that Mr Clarkson fell, wasn't it? If I wouldn't have climbed out there then he might have not fallen."

"Exactly, might. Things might have been worse. If it was an accident, you can't blame yourself. Come here," Barry allowed himself to give her a hug which was very rare for him. He barely even hugged his family members, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'm going to speak to Kyle. At first I was just going to help him get his exams done but, I've changed my mind. I'm giving him a second chance." Alex said as she was about to turn around.

"What do you mean?" Barry quickly asked, stopping her from leaving. "Are you going to go back out with him?"

"I don't know..." Alex answered with a shrug.

"But you can't!" Barry insisted.

"Why not?" Alex asked, looking slightly confused.

"Because... It would be out of pity."

"Oh, come on. You're being silly. I don't pity Kyle. I never stopped caring about him, you know. I have to go-"

"Alex," Barry interrupted, "Maybe I don't want you to be with him... Because I want you to be with me."

"What...? Barry, do you actually mean that?"

"Of course I do. Have you ever seen me like this with someone? You're the only one that I've ever let in. Say something..."

"I think you know I've had the same feelings... But right now, a friend needs my help. I have to think of my friends first. I call you later if I have enough time, okay?" Alex said as she walked back to the classroom where Kyle was.

Simon left the room as she walked in and sat next to him. He was looking through his letters from his mum.

"They've offered me a place at the school house," Kyle said to her.

"That's great—"

"I declined."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I feel guilty. He would never have fallen off that roof if I weren't out there. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I distracted him," Alex pointed out to him, "I'm sorry for turning you away. I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. The last thing I would want is you gone again, especially like that. Remember that time before you went to prison? When I offered you a place to stay at mine? Well, the offer still stands. That's if you want to stay in Scotland. Finn's in Canada and my dad's never home as it is. Even so, he said that I'm allowed my own flat soon."

"It sounds great," Kyle nodded. "My mum sent me these letters. They were the only thing that I looked forward to. Apart from reading these, the only thing I could enjoy was the library."

"We you close to her?" Alex asked as she moved the chair closer to him, putting her arm around him.

Kyle just nodded, "I don't even know where she is... She could have moved or she could be ill."

"Sweetie, don't think like that. I'm sure she's fine. Didn't you visit her before you came here?" Alex wondered.

"I came straight here. Now all this has happened. It's like my whole life is bag luck." Kyle shrugged.

"Hey, remember what Clarkson said? He said that this might be the worst day or your life but he promised you that all the other days will be better. He said that you can be anything you want to be. I think that you can." Alex said honestly, "Come on. Let's go before we get locked in the school or something. It's not a great atmosphere to be right now." She said before getting up.

Kyle followed her closely, "Is this a second chance?"

"I..." Alex trailed off, unsure of how to answer right now. "Honestly, I don't know. Right now probably isn't the best time and Barry only just went and confessed his feelings towards me. I think we should focus on getting through the rest of this week first. And, besides, I'm sure you've managed to move on anyway."

"What makes you think that?" Kyle asked.

"Rhiannon Salt." Alex simply answered.

"She was the only one that was speaking to me. No one else would. You wouldn't." Kyle shrugged slightly.

"That's not the point, Kyle. You still made a move on her. I know we're not together but that doesn't mean feelings have changed." Alex pointed out, half admitting her feelings for him.

"She's just a mate, Lex. I know what I did... I thought that I didn't have anyone else. It was mostly her, anyway. You know that I want you back. That won't change."

"Right... I get it. I can't deal with relationships right now, Kyle. Not with you or Barry. Can we just talk about something else or not talk at all? Why don't you tell me about that book you were reading?" Alex suggested.

"Okay, I will." Kyle said with a slight smile as they walked back to her house, where Kyle would stay.

**This was a hard chappie, which is why I'll stop here. Updates may not be until after Friday now due to it being my prom night.**


End file.
